First Kiss
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Algún día te casarás con el hombre de tus sueños. Y voy a estar llorando toda la noche. Pero hay un secreto que los dos conocemos. Es por eso que me siento bien. Sí, hay un secreto que nosotros dos sabemos y por eso me siento bien.


Bueno esta no es una pareja la cual la haya trabajado antes por lo cual espero su comprensión si es que hay algo de OCC en esta historia. Todos los derechos de hetalia son de su respectivo autor Hidekaz-sensei. Este fic está basado en la canción First Kiss de Alexandre Rybak aunque tal vez no tenga tanta relación con esta.

* * *

Todo, absolutamente todo era hermoso. Aquella gran arquitectura la cual su aura siempre era serena, silenciosa y tranquilidad desaparecían para dejar pasar una vibra de felicidad, ternura y sobre todo amor. Flores, velas y cientos de invitados eran la decoración para las nupcias de Hungría y Austria. Pero entre todos los presentes que sonreían una era de mentira e hipocresía la cual se escabullía entre las demás.

"Los declaro marido y mujer. Puede ahora besara la novia." Resonó por todo el recinto y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Pronto el lugar se fue quedando vacio tras la salido de los recién casados hasta que solo una alma quedo allí. Estaba dirigiéndose al lugar donde los novios habían estado en toda la ceremonia, por fin llego y los visualizo, al contemplar los reclinatorios vio el del lado derecho con odio y aberración, mientras que el del lado izquierdo con dolor y tristeza. Así estuvo unos minutos los cuales en realidad fueron horas y decidió irse por fin a su casa.

Al estar tan sumergido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que llego a las cercanías del lugar menos deseado en esos momento y maldecía y acusaba de traidores a sus pies por semejante acción realizada. Al alzar la mirada se quedo petrificado al visualizar lo que estaba delante de él.

-Gilbert... ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una chica de ojos jades que conocía perfectamente.

-Valla, valla pero después de tantos años conociéndonos aun no has entendido que el asombroso de mi no tiene que dar explicaciones a nadie, además esa pregunta te la podría preguntar también a ti marimacho- esbozo con su sonrisa de superioridad y dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo en uno de los grandes árboles que adornaban el lugar.

Al principio se quedo sorprendida y era algo estúpido al ver que era el prusiano con quien compartía el momento ya que nunca había dejado que algo que saliera de él la hiciera sentir ese sentimiento de angustia y temor. -Y eso a ti que te importa, yo puedo estar aquí cuando se me de la regalada gana ya que esta es mi casa. Aquí el único que debe de dar una explicación coherente eres tu-

-Vamos Elizabeta algo debe de estarte molestando para que no estés en esta noche especial con el señorito y yo siempre estoy en donde quiera estar y deberías de estar alagada que este aquí en este lugar tan poco awesome- le dijo con su sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡Si algo me molesta es mi problema pero es inaudito que quiera despejar mi mente y tenga que soportar tu espantosa presencia!- le amenazo sacando de la nada el famoso sartén que ya tenía grabado por así decirlo la estructura craneal del albino.

-Espérate Elizabeta ya me voy pero no uses esa cosa pero ya que se acaba de casar le dejare un asombroso regalo de bodas- le dijo para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos posar sus labios junto con los de la húngara y salir corriendo de ahí dejando perceptible a los oídos su famoso kesese y a una chica en shock.

Corrió con toda su alma hasta llegar a su casa. Al entrar en ella fue directo a la cocina y servirse un tarro de su bebida favorita para finalizar su travesía en su cuarto. De un solo trago se termino el brebaje amarillo y se recostó en su cama.

-Este será el secreto de ambos, ¿Verdad marimacho, como aquella vez recuerdas?- dijo mientras que unas gotas cristalinas caían sin cesar por toda la noche.

* * *

Bueno espero que les agrade y como esta es la primera vez que realizo un fic de ellos me disculpo por el OCC que pude haber y otra cosa es que lamento no haber cumplido con lo que dije en mi ultimo fic pero es que los tengo hechos pero me dio flojera subirlos y aun pensaba que estábamos en Octubre y bueno espero reviews ya que me animan a seguir.


End file.
